babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vikali
So they are isolationist race, maybe some arguing between them and the Alydonians over joining one of the great elder races. To help out where the thihilem republic is on the galaxy map, They will be. They would somewhere near the area called haven sector. There are going to be some changes on it to make it more detailed. User:Soulslayer317 SOrry I had to do some edit out some words after the Alydonians, didnt know if they are humans or near-humans with similar physilogy. HOpe you dont mind. No problem. Totally understand. And I like the idea of an alliance with Alydonians and Anakadians. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I would need some information about them before I could decide to introduce them to the first second book of child of earth. Something that would make them change their minds open up to the galaxy after their isolation. user:Soulslayer317 They acknowledge the threat of the Zon Ghoul or Hei'lan, and see no reason not to work with the others in the fighting the two. The Vikali aren't the righteous type, and the idea that others feel that it is their "duty" to work together leads to issues in the alliance with the other two races, and sometimes leads to problems that nearly destroy the pact they have with the other two nations. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) There would be some Vikali who would think it would work out after thousands of years while some as you mention feel it would lead them to disaster again like in the past. so yeah there would be some arguments of wether or not they should allied with a few races. User:Soulslayer317 As with any closed race making such a quick opening, I would agree with the disputes inside the race. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Technology What sort of technology would the VIkali use and are they going to use similiar Hyperdrives (opening Hyperspace windows) or some other way to a different tier of hyperspace? User:Soulslayer317 Right now I'm uncertain. Their FTL technology is considerably more advanced than that of humans, but similar to that of hyperdrives. Right now I'm leaning toward calling their FTL a void drive. It basically brings them into another dimension which can be likened to going under a sheet, and coming out of it at the desired location, bypassing any and all objects and anomalies in between them. However, which drive they use is up to you depending on if you want to use that technology for another group. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Going to another tier of hyperspace that is unexplored would be interesting. I had thought of those who are spiritual senstive, if its a dangerous one like the Mahh Gia'tul use their navigators to give directions and highten their senses much stronger than it was in normal space. But yeah, maybe a Void-Drive technology would sound much like a cool idea so long as you approve of me using it for my book series. I was actually going to tie the void-drive's operation to the Vikali's psionic abilities until I looked at the page and saw I never mentioned anything about psions. And sure, go ahead with the name. I'm using that name on another work of mine, but I have no problem with sharing. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:32, June 11, 2013 (UTC)